


Small Multiverse Vol. 3

by DanaHoltzbert



Series: Small Multiverse [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Love is complicated, Multiverse, Portals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaHoltzbert/pseuds/DanaHoltzbert
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Jessica Jones, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Ella Lopez/Maggie Sawyer, Jessica Jones/Felicity Smoak
Series: Small Multiverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039509
Kudos: 4





	Small Multiverse Vol. 3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HoltzmannRadioTimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoltzmannRadioTimes/gifts).



Having some time off to rest after another successful mission is welcome to Alex. She rests in the bed of her apartment in National City and even though it is midday now, she is cuddled up and comfortable under the sheets. Her eyes are closed and her right arm is draped over the breasts of another that are covered only by an orange t-shirt. Alex's eyes are made to open however as she hears the portal door in her home activated. She looks over and sees Kelly, her girlfriend entering after punching in the home code. Kelly Olsen is dressed in a professional skirt outfit with heels. It is a break from work for her and she sees Alex in bed with her ex-girlfriend, Maggie. Alex lifts herself up in the bed and opens her eyes while Maggie opens her eyes and positions herself to better view Kelly.

Alex "Uh, hey. Lunch already?"

Kelly's eyes look almost blankly at the image in bed. She did not know this was happening today. Quickly, she gathers herself.

Kelly "Yeah, I was just dropping by here to see if you were hungry, but... it looks like you've already eaten."

Maggie "Hm?"

Alex "No, we're just rest-"

Kelly "It's okay, Alex. I'm just gonna grab something at Big Belly real quick. Hey, Maggie."

Maggie "Hey."

Maggie smiles, wistfully unaware. Alex does not smile. She suspects something is wrong just on Kelly's tone of voice.

Alex "Everything okay?"

Kelly "Oh, just work. Um, anyway I'll let you get back to what you were doing."

There is always a kiss between Alex and Kelly in these moments. There is no kiss here as Kelly turns and walks away, using the normal door instead of the portal one to leave. Maggie finds the exit peculiar. Alex sits up in bed, with only a navy shirt and underwear now covering her. She places her face in her hands and Maggie is quick to notice.

Alex "Dammit."

Maggie "What's wrong?"

Alex "She's mad."

Maggie "Because we're sleeping together? I thought she knew."

Alex "...She does."

Alex sighs as she stands out of bed and now Maggie sits up.

Maggie "Does she not want us sleeping together?"

Alex "It's not that, Maggie. She's scared."

Maggie "Of what?"

Alex "That we're gonna get back together. That this is more than just what it is. I've tried to tell her it's not like that."

Maggie "Oh, Alex. You've gotta talk to her. We've all been together. We all came together at the Gathering, I thought we were fine."

Alex turns away and looks outside through the window.

Alex "I thought we were too. ...Now I'm gonna lose her."

Maggie slides out of bed and walks over to Alex to comfort her.

Maggie "You're not gonna lose her, Alex. But you need to talk to her."

Alex "I don't think she wants me talking to her right now."

Maggie stands behind Alex, placing her hands on Alex's hips and breathing in her hair.

Maggie "Maybe not right now while she's working, but at some p-"

Alex breaks Maggie's words with a whisper of, "Please don't touch me right now."

The statement shock Maggie. She frees her hands from Alex's hips and backs away, feeling hurt. She thought everything was fine.

Maggie "Do you need me to leave?"

Alex closes her eyes and looks down, her back still turned to Maggie. She gives a meek nod while trying to hold in her emotions.

Maggie "How long?"

Alex says nothing, still looking down.

Maggie "How long have you known that Kelly felt this way about us sleeping together?"

Alex "I didn't. I just suspected."

Maggie "...Does she even know then about your other attraction? You know, the one to-"

Alex's voice goes cold.

Alex "Maggie I need you to go."

Maggie looks down and puffs out some air in frustration. Her mouth quivers and even her dimples appear saddened by the moment. She finds her black pants on the floor and picks them up. She had not arrived this morning with anything else on her except for what clothes she still has on now.

Maggie "Alex, I told myself that I didn't wanna go through hurt again. I've been happy with Ella. I'm the happiest I've ever been. At least I think I am. Maybe I'm not. Maybe this whole thing is a lie."

Maggie begins to head for the wall where the portal door can be activated and Alex, realizing her coldness rushes to her.

Alex "Wait. I'm sorry. This isn't because of you!"

A tear streams from Maggie's right eye.

Maggie "We were doing really good."

Alex "Okay, look I don't wanna lose you either!"

Maggie walks closer to Alex, their faces just inches away from each other. Her eyes pierce as she looks directly into Alex's.

Maggie "I never wanted to lose you in the first place."

Maggie knows that statement is a direct hit. It is hurtful, because that breakup was bad for both of them. She turns away, not wanting to see Alex's face melt down into tears as it would cause the same for her own. She activates the portal door and Alex can only look on as Maggie leaves, Alex wiping tears from her cheeks as she watches. Alex Danvers has tried to delicately balance her feelings and desires and now it is all falling apart on her.


End file.
